cheeseriflefandomcom-20200214-history
Slackers
'''Slackers '''is an Animated, Black Comedy film Directed by Andrew Martin originally set to be released in August 24th 2012 it instead got relesaed on September 19th 2012. this is considered the first film ever to be distrubted by Cheeserifle and the first film in the Slackers (Franchise) Featuring Voice Work from Andrew Martin. Tom Bird, Martin Beach, Mina Radovic and Shannon Ferry. the film is known for it's theme of Drugs and Redemption Plot The day starts off with Stan chugging some vodka infront of his classmates which seems to please them. his two best friends Danny and Ryan come along and applaude him for what he does. they both think on what they want to do before they go to class but before they can speak the Bell rings and Stan releases his Watch is slow. he then encourages his friends to skip class and they go out and smoke in the back of the school where noone can see them. however Lewis, the son of the headmaster spots them and makes fun of them. he calls Stan a "son of a junkie" however this results in him being beaten up by Stan out of rage, Danny drags him away and both him and Ryan calm him down with a mountain dew. later that day they see Ben. a 2nd year pupil who everyone seems to know because he has Azpergers, Stan demands him to say Hi but Ben runs away scared. he then goes back to hug Stan because he loves his mummy.. Stan calls him a homo and he runs away crying. having everyone around him scould him. he storms off to the park where Katie sees him. Stan tells her hes had a bad day and Katie tells him not to do so many bad things because she dosent want to see the worse happen to him. The Next Day Stan is smoking a joint in the street where Mr Duncan sees him. Stan is meant to be in his class but Stan offers him a joint in order to get out of trouble. and it works. because Mr Duncan is off to meet a 15 year old girl in the park who he has been talking to on facebook. Stan manages to quickly whip out a recording device and trick him into repeating himself, he shows this to the Headmaster who calls the police to have him arrested. during that time Stan relises hes late to his favourite Subject Media in which he sits down to find out his Groups FIlm is being presented to the cinema. he misses Katie and starts drawing her and his friend Bruce gives him advice on how to talk to her properly. in the meantime another one of Stans friends Sam decides to take off his clothes in order to piss off Mr Goth. he walks up and back to his desk Naked. (This Scene is heavely edited on Youtube), Mr Goth scoulds them and Stan tells him to calm down by offering him Mentos and Coke which kills him. but in the classes case they get out for lunch early. Niko decides to buy Drugs off Stan claiming its for his sister when really its for himself. Stan decides to go with what Niko said and not question it anymore. Stan bumps into Danny and Ryan at lunch and they have a laugh. Lewis comes over and invites the boys out on a camping trip in which he organised as an excuse to lure them out into the woods to murder them. however upon attempting Stan picks up the knife and stabs Lewis without thinking. Lewis falls onto the floor bleeding and Stan, Danny and Ryan freak out. Stan insists on burying the body. they run back to Stans house and stay the night at his. they all agreed that they went to Nandos that night if anyone asks. they turn on the news to see if anyone has discovered anything, but out of bad luck the body was found by the Police Department. Lewis's older brother who happens to be a detective appears on TV crying over his brother and swears to get revenge on the person who killed him. Stan is feeling paranoid but continues his day as normal. an emergency assembly was called for a brief memorial service for Lewis. Detective Spencer decides to question students in the meeting room. the two being Ashley and Derek who recently beat the crap out of the boys due to his hatred of him. Derek tells Spencer about Stan and the guys and Spencer has a feeling Stan was the one who murdered him so he decides to get information on where he stays. Meanwhile Stan and Ryan have an idea to pull a prank in order to hopefully get people to stop talking about Lewis's death. they get Danny to dress up as Pedobear the internet meme and go to Ben's math class and kidnap him. upon doing so Danny rushes to the toilet with him which the boys did not expect at all. Danny reveals to Ben that it was him and Ben gets angry and threatens to tell on him. after realising Danny placed him on the toilet he flushes it and Ben falls in. presumly dead. Danny takes off the costume and Ryan has the idea to put it on Dereks locker. Bens teacher finds the costume in Dereks locker and he gets in trouble for it. with the boys teasing Derek Meanwhile Spencer goes into Stans flat and into his house. he looks around and finds his Dad asleep, he goes into his room and snoops around only to find a knife under his bed. he takes it back to the Police Station and using the technoligy they have. the find out the Blood on the knife is Lewis's and having the fingerprints scanned. they go through many suspects but Stan appears on screen announcing that they match. Spencer has an evil grin on his face and decides to get Paul and follow Stan from school. they find him at the Hideout in which Spencer picks up his gun and sneaks in. in the hideout Danny suggests on running away untill the murder dies down. in which Stan says hes over reacting and Ryan goes on a rant on how not only did they murder Lewis but they are also in possession of alot of illegial drugs throughout the years. however before he got the chance to finish Spencer shoots him from the back of his head. Danny and Stan freak out and hide behind the drugs. in which Spencer announces that he is going to pay. Stan freaked out of his mind decides to give up but Danny tells him he needs to run. Danny decides to sacrafice himself and gets shot with his last words being "Tell my Brother that he is a cunt" Stan runs up to Spencer and smacks the gun out of his hand and demands that they fight like men. in which Spencer denys, so they run after the gun and Stan catches it. only to be kicked and slapped by Spencer who grabs the gun but they are both holding onto it. Stan tries to explain to Spencer that Lewis's death was an accident but Spencer is going to kill Stan so his family will go through misery and sadness, Stan decides against this and kicks Spencers hand knocking the gun out of it and pointing at him. Stan upset and angry tells Spencer that he went through what he did because he Killed Danny and Ryan his best friends however Spencer did it out of Rage and Anger and Lewis's death was accidental meaning that he deserves to die, Spencer tells him that if he kills him the police will be on his case Stan dosent care because hes avenging his best friends. he shoots Spencer however Paul comes up from the car and points a gun at Stan. Stan steps back and the hearts beat and they both shoots. Stan gets Paul in the head and his head explodes. Stan gets shot in the Arm and he cries about it. upon looking at all the dead bodies in the treehouse Stan throws up. he is upset and traumitised and has no idea on what he has to do. he then thinks of Katie and then decides to go visit her. Katie notices Stan is upset and Stan tell her the whole story only because he is in love with her. Katie accepts Stan being brave and his love. he loves him back they both share a kiss followed by a montage of Stan becoming a better person, they give stan a shave, new shirt, new hairstyle and a new attitude. he tells his classmates on how he stop smoking and they all respect that. they see Stans film for the media class, and visit Danny and Ryans grave, Stan also sells his drugs to Bruce and is using the money to spend a good life with Katie after graduation. in the Epilogue, Stan and Katie live happliy ever after, Ben was washed up in Russian Sewers in which the Soviant Army caught him and killed him. Sam is posing in an Indian Porn magazine called Spicy Koshers and Derek is living with Ashley in Fuji and living his days as a Super Saiyan. After the Credits we appear back in the graveyard in which Danny and Ryan were burried its nightime and Slenderman appears behind you. its assumed that someone went to visit the graves and Slenderman killed them. however its unknown who it is. Crew Voice Actors *Andrew Martin as Stan Buckley The Protagonist. Hes the Leader of the Group and has Serious Anger management issues. despite that he does care for his friends alot. he also has a Crush on Katie Giles *Tom Bird as Danny Duddley A Posh Boy who comes from a Family full of Class however Danny has no shame and will agree to do whatever his friends do despite how disgusting it is. he is the most sensible out of the three though *Martin Beach as Ryan Forrester An Overweight Boy who was born in Colorado but moved to Meadowlane when he was 8. he is the calmest out of the three and seems to be the one who is stoned the most. *Mina Radovic as Lewis Cornflakes Secondary Antagonist. he is the son of the Headmaster who hates Stan and his friends and trys to catch them out no matter what. however he finally Snaps and decides to get rid of them for Good *Shannon Ferry as Katie Giles A girl who is close friends with the boys but however Left School before they did. she is the Love Interest in the Film. Stan is afraid to say anything in fear that he would get Friend Zoned and Snap. however she shows alot of compassion towards him. *Ryan Macready as Derek Chan A Massive Sex Pest and Bullys the Three Boys alot. he refears to Stan and his friends as Popular in their own world. *Abbie Gladwin as Ashley Partridge A girl who looks down on the boys and bitches about them alot to others. She is the 2nd hated person in Stans List. 1st being Lewis *Andrew Martin as Ben a 2nd year boy with Schizophrenia who seems to be an easy Target for the boys to pull pranks on. he seems to love his Mummy and look up on Stan despite how Mean Stan is to him *Thomas Pollock as Bruce Braidwood Stans friend who share the same Media Class, Bruce relays on Stan for Drugs and Stan Relays on Bruce for Good Advice. he is considered one of his Close Friends despite how they are never seen outside Class *Andrew Martin as Spencer Cornflakes A Detective and the Main Antagonist of the Film. he plans to Avenge his Late Brother by finding the person who was responsible for his Fate *Ollie Murphy as Detective Paul Spencers Right Hand Man. *Andrew Martin as Mr Goth Stans Media Teacher. who finds Stan to be a neusence. Stan tricks him into eating some Mentos while drinking Coke and he explodes. his voice is an impression of Mr Deltoid from Clockwork Orange Additional Voices are done by Andrew Martin but are pitched down Reviews Upon the release the film got mostly postive reviews. IndieHouseFilms considered the film to be really funny with a good story, with his only flaw being the animation but he states it gives it a Fresh Style and Quality to it Soundtrack Slackers Theme - Skoshki Down with the Sickness - Disturbed Get Back - Ludacris Before i Forget - Slipknot Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance Almost - Bowling for Soup Bangarang - Skrillex Content The film has not been clasified with an age rating as of now. however its safe to assume that the film is not intended for young children, unlike Queensferry its aimed for a more mature audience. the target audience being people over the age of 15. the film contains Strong Language with one being Very Strong, Brief Drug Use but loads of references to it, Strong Voilence but half the time its comical. Brief Sex References with full nudity (Censored on Youtube) some of the scenes can be depressing and unsettling which may upset the audience Controversy The Line in the Epilgoe from Stan "Drugs are hard to obtain, unless you know someone, mainly a black person" was considered Racist and offensive by most parents Sequel A Sequel has been announced Slackers 2 the script is currently in production. a Prequel was also announced around the same time Birth of a Slacker and is meant to be set 5 years before the events of the film. showing how the boys all met. Trivia *The Film was first meant to be Live Action however filming locations were hard to find and casting was difficult at the time production first Started so the film was then chosen to be Animated. also because Fans of Andrews Work prefered his Animated Shorts then his Live Action Videos. *Several Ideas were chosen for this Script. one of them being that the boys had to skip an Exam because they were wanting to be the first ones to get the New Mega Burger at Burger King. another one was that Lewis at the time decided to get the boys expelled so he can take over the school. however both of those ideas were already done. *This is Considered Andrew Martins first full length Movie. and also the first one to be Animated *Compated to most of Andrews Scripts. this is said to be the Sickest and Offensive one he has written so far. *Meadowlane is named after a street which is near a playpark Andrew used to go to when he was younger *Andrew stated for a while he wanted to do a film based around drugs. but he was not sure how to convey it untill now *Many References to other productions appear. such as Queensferry Posters (Andrews Cartoon Show from 2009 to 2010, David also apepars as one of the pictures in the fingerprint suspects), Latronum poster (featured Andrew as a main character), Encounter (Cartoon that Andrew Guest Stared in), Life On Mental Block poster (one of Andrews favourite Cheeserifle Cartoons and this may also be a reference to the shows creator voicing one of the main characters) and posters which feature Yohan Muk, Ollie Murphy who is the voice of Paul and Michael Williams *Production started in October 2011. however the decision to make it animated was not untill April 2012 *Pedobear and Slenderman makes an apperance, however Pedobear is actually Danny in a costume. Slenderman just appears as a newsreporter and a cameo at the end *Characters from Queensferry were meant to make a crossover. however this film uses none of the actors from the show. *They were two other endings to the film. an extended version of the original ending with God giving Danny and Ryan a 2nd chance in life. but that was deemed to be too cliche. another ending was Katie rejecting Stan causing Stan to end up depressed that he ends up hanging himself but that was too dark that people would end up being upset. *The Film has so far recieved postive feedback Category:Andrew Martin Category:2012 Films Category:Animated Comedys Category:Drugs Category:Slackers Category:Feature Lengths Category:Black Comedy Category:Cheeserifle Films